List of Beasts
This is a list of all title Beasts from the Beast Quest series, including both released and upcoming titles. There are currently 106 Beasts published and 10 yet to come. Only official Beasts are listed here. Series 1: Beast Quest 1. Ruby the Fire Dragon 2. Amber the Sea Serpent 3. Saffron the Mountain Giant (New Zealand title: Cypher the Mountain Giant; U.S. title: Sunny the Mountain Giant) 4. Fern the Horse-Woman 5. Sky the Snow Monster 6. Izzy the Flame Bird (U.S. title: Inky the Firebird) Series Special Edition: Lila and Myla: Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2: The Golden Armour 7. Heather the Monster Squid 8. Crystal the Giant Monkey 9. Abigail the Stone Charmer 10. Pearl the Snake Man 11. Goldie the Queen of Spiders 12. Evie the Three-Headed Lion Series Special Edition: Holly the Ghost Phoenix Series 3: The Dark Realm 13. Storm the Minotaur 14. Hayley the Winged Stallion 15. Cherry the Sea Monster 16. Melodie the Gorgon Hound 17. Grace the Mighty Mammoth 18. Honey the Scorpion Woman Series Special Edition: Stella the Soul Stealer Stealth.jpg|Emily the Ghost Panther Blaze.jpg|Scarlett the Ice Dragon Luna.jpg|India the Moon Wolf Nixa.jpg|Polly the Death-Bringer Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia 19. Polly the Death-Bringer 20. Phoebe the Spirit Horse 21. Jasmine the Cave Troll 22. India the Moon Wolf 23. Scarlett the Ice Dragon 24. Emily the Ghost Panther Series Special Edition: Kylie and Paige the Two-Headed Demon Series 5: The Shade of Death 25. Chloe: Mistress of the Sea 26. Amy the Sky Lord 27. Sophie the Walking Mountain 28. Lucy the Arctic Warrior 29. Katie the Slug Monster 30. Bella the Bug Queen Series Special Edition: Chrissie the Winged Terror Series 6: The World of Chaos 31. Georgia the Lizard Queen 32. Lauren the Rat Monster 33. Harriet the Bat Fiend 34. Molly the Swamp Woman 35. Penny the Wicked Tree 36. Megan the Wasp Queen Series Special Edition: Flora the Skeleton Warrior Series 7: The Lost World 37. Tallulah the Cold-Blooded Brute (U.S. title: Tara the Cold-Blooded Brute) 38. Willow the Fiery Foe 39. Thea the Crushing Terror 40. Freya the Midnight Warrior (U.S. title: Felicity the Midnight Warrior) 41. Sienna the Lightning Horror 42. Sarah the Winged Scavenger Series Special Edition: Shannon: Ruler of the Underworld Series 8: The Pirate King 43. Tia the Water Snake 44. Pippa the Jaws of Death 45. Louise the Body Snatcher 46. Charlotte the Hurricane Dragon (U.S. and Australia title: Kayla the Wind Dragon) 47. Olivia the Clawed Menace 48. Danielle the Buried Doom Series Special Edition: Gabriella the Mirror Demon Series 9: The Warlock's Staff 49. Ella the Clawed Roar 50. Bethany the Demon Bull 51. Jade the Winged Assassin 52. Rebecca the Wild Terror 53. Tasha the Water Queen 54. Jessica the Twisting Serpent Series Special Edition: Mia the Beast Guard Series 10: Master of the Beasts 55. Saskia the Death Owl (U.S. title: Serena the Hunting Owl) 56. Imogen the Raging Flame (U.S. title: Isabelle the Flaming Panther) 57. Helena the Acid Dart 58. Francesca the Two-Headed Octopus (U.S. title: Stacey the Duo-Headed Octopus 59. Zoe the Armoured Giant 60. Naomi the Queen of Fear (U.S. title: Brittany the Queen of Fear) Series Special Edition: Trixie the Iron Soldier Series 11: The New Age 61. Samantha: Lord of the Sea 62. Alice the Blood Spike 63. Gemma the Hound of Horror 64. Poppy the Scorched Blaze 65. Ellie the Slithering Shadow 66. Fiona the Pounding Fury Series Special Edition: Juliet the Deadly Archer Series 12: The Darkest Hour 67. Danni Scourge of the Sea 68. Maya the Beast Catcher 69. Victoria the Creeping Menace 70. Sadie the Clawed Eagle 71. Ashley the Ice Horse 72. Lara the Faceless Beast Series Special Edition: Destiny the First Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road 73. Erin the Forest Demon (U.S. title: Erin the Woodland Demon) 74. Rihanna the Arctic Menace 75. Sophia the Cold-Hearted Curse 76. Leona the Sky Conqueror 77. Caitlin the Spiteful Scavenger 78. Nicole: Ghoul of the Shadows Series Special Edition: Belle the River Beast Series 14: The Cursed Dragon 79. Isabella the Stampeding Brute 80. Edie the Slithering Serpent 81. Coral the Jungle Master 82. Lily the Snow Phoenix Series Special Edition: Cheryl the Bladed Monster Series 15: Velmal's Revenge 83. Milly the Sky Terror 84. Carrie the Bone Cruncher 85. Ally the Raging Reptile 86. Amelie the Armoured Beetle Series Special Edition: Florence the Ghost Warrior Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor 87. Pia the Snapping Brute 88. Tess the Toxic Terror 89. Stephanie the Deadly Swarm 90. Whitney the Shadow Hound Series Special Edition: Selena the Ice Beast Series 17: The Broken Star 91. Courtney the Feathered Fiend (U.S. tile: Courtney the Arctic Falcon) 92. Ava the Living Storm 93. Lexi the Sand Monster 94. Zara the Silent Creeper Series Special Edition: Natalie the Time Stealer Series 18: The Trial of Heroes 95. Morgan the Blood Bat 96. Yasmin the Stinging Spectre 97. Maisie the Jungle Menace 98. Sabrina the Diamond Warrior Series Special Edition: Keira the Coiled Terror Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons 99. Madison the Stone Dragon 100. Leah the Sea Dragon 101. Alesha the Poison Dragon 102. Darcey the Skeleton Dragon Series Special Edition: Olympia the Metal Warrior Series 20: The Isle of Ghosts 103. Amelia the Winged Spirit 104. Isla the Snapping Horror 105. Taylor the Crusher 106. Honor the Fire Hound Series Special Edition: Angelica: Ogre of the Swamps Series 21: The Netherworld Curse 107. Demi the Biting Horror 108. Anya the Night Scavenger 109. Elisa the Bone Spider 110. Lizzie the Shadow Fiend Series Special Edition: Tamara the Storm Queen Series 22: The Trophy of Beasts 111. Maddie the Sabre-Toothed Terror 112. Eva the Swarming Menace 113. Jessie: Hammer of the Jungle 114. Adele the Cursed Siren Series Special Edition: Jennifer the Savage Sorceress Master Your Destiny 1.The Dark Cauldron 2.The Dagger of Doom 3.The Pirate's Curse Novelty 1. Adventures Handbook 2.Beast Quest Annual 2011 3.Beast Quest Annual 2012 4.The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1.The First Hero 2.Chasing Evil 3.Call To War 4.Fire And Fury Battle of the Beasts # Ruby VS Izzy # Bella VS Fern # Amber VS Cherry Category:Lists Category:Special editions